


Heathens

by majestic_emo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heavy Angst, Joe and Andy will show up later, M/M, Some relationship fluff, along with Ryan and Kenny, im not kidding angst gets heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/majestic_emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is in the toughest prison, along with of his friends. But when people start to go missing, a woman by the name of Maya Owens recruits him along with his friends. If they do this mission for her, they will receive a great reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight.

(Tyler's POV)

I watch as my hands shake violently, and giggle quietly to myself. I hold them together and watch as they shake, and laugh louder. "Only few will understand," I mutter under my breath. "Come on, crazy. Come get your dinner." I sigh and stop playing with my hands, I walk over to the bars. I stare at the brick of food in his hand, "really?" I question, "what? It's meat with tons of shit in it. Bad shit like mold and peels of skin. I thought a psychopath, like you wouldn't care. Also, Joseph, you need some protein." I clench the bars, "I promise you, Scott." I whisper harshly, "one day I'll get out of here and kill your ass." He lets out a loud laugh, and shake his head. "That's if you don't die in here first," he taunted. I grab the brick, and watched as he walked off. I throw it in the corner along with the rest of them. It's almost night time, and night time is our time.

(Brendon's POV)

"Goddamn it, Urie! I told you no smoking weed, where the fuck did you even get it from?" I giggle as I take another smoke, "I'm not even that high. Also, where I get it from is none of your business. Just know that my supply isn't low." I giggle some more, "Too bad, that I'm not high enough to block out your voice." Scott glares at me, "come get your food."  
I walk over swaying my hips with each movement, looking at the "food" he was holding. "I guess I'm skipping dinner." I mutter under my breath, "what is this?" Scott shoves the food under the slot, "it's protein. Well some sort of old protein, hey maybe if you're high enough. You can enjoy this," I let a chuckle. "People like you are the reason, I want to stay high." I remove the blunt from my lips and stick it in the meat, "anyways how's my Dallon?" Scott chuckles, "like I'm telling you anything." That's the last thing he says before walking off, that bitch. Don't worry I'll see him, tonight.

(Dallon's POV)

I wrap more blunts for Brendon, even though I don't condone this. He promises that he won't get that high, so I give him what he wants. "Hey, tall guy, dinner is ready." I sigh and shove the blunts under my pillow, "what are you doing?" God, he's so snoopy. "I don't know, what are you doing?" I question, once all the blunts are covered. I walk over the bars, "really? The meat that can probably give me AIDS or some kind of disease." Scott pushes it under the slot, "I was hoping it gives you some kind of disease. So why don't you eat it, then we'll both find out." I grasp the bars forcefully, "oh. What would my Brendon do, if he heard that coming out of your mouth." I gasp, "oh I know! He would kill you. I would just love to right now. Just watch as you die, slowly and painfully. Sounds fun, right?" Scott skin turned a paler color, and speed walked away. I'll make sure to mention this to Bren, tonight.

(Melanie's POV)

I grip my picture of Ashley, and wipe away my tears. I miss her so much. Just a few more hours and we'll be in each other arms. "Come on, Cry Baby. Come get your dinner." I clutch my fist, taking a few breaths. "They call me Cry Baby, but I don't fucking care." I mutter to myself, I turn around and walk over to the bars. "Aww, you're crying. Do you want a pacifier or some milk. You big fucking Cry Baby," I ignore Scott's taunting. "Aww I didn't mean to make baby cry." I look up at Scott and glare, "you're gonna wish that you haven't said that. I'll tell Halsey, and she won't hesitate to kill you." Scott laughed, "yeah. But here's the thing, I won't hesitate to kill you either." I shrink down to the floor, "yeah learn your place. Before, you get yourself hurt." I look back up at him, my bottom lip quivering. I feel hot tears running down my face, "oh no. You're crying. How about you grow up, you piece of shit." I hear him shove food through, the slot and walk off. I'll make sure to tell everything to Halsey. I can't wait to see her again.

(Halsey's POV)

I look at Melanie's picture, while I sharpen my knife. One day we'll both be free, and we will rule New Americana together. After all the hellish things we went through, we would finally be happy together. "Come on, Ashley. Dinner is here." I drop my knife, and run to the bars. I clench them with my hands. "don't call me Ashley," I growl. "Ashley, that's no way to talk to the man, who serves you food." I spit onto Kevin's face, "don't call me Ashley. It's Halsey, you piece of shit." I watch as Kevin wipes off my spit, and shove the meat under the slot. "Ashley, you might wanna calm down. Before you end up somewhere, you don't wanna be." I snarl and push my face, as close as I can through the bars. "I will kill you, Scott. Don't fuck with me," Scott rolls his eyes. I watch as he walks down the hallway, I will kill him one day. But right now, I need to focus on one thing. That I'm seeing Melanie later tonight.

(Patrick's POV)

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Just a few more hours, and I'll see him again. The love of my life, Pete Wentz. "Come on, Stump." I sigh and sit up, I glare when I see Scott. "Come on, I don't have all night." I stand up and walk to the bars, "this stuff again?" Scott pushes it under the slot, "yeah. But I saved the good one for you, Stump. You're my favorite, out of all these criminals." I cringe and take the meat, "you're so beautiful." I grab the bars, and look into Scott's eyes. "Have you forgotten, that I'm a serial killer? I killed people. I'm fucking insane, and you're saying I'm beautiful." Scott chuckles, "yeah I haven't forgot. But I'm surprised, an adorable little guy like you would do that." I groan and take my food, and walk back to my bed. "Nice ass, Stump." I flip him off, and take a piece of meat and eat it.

(Pete's POV)

I uppercut the punching dummy, I watch as it almost tumbles to the ground. I punch it harder, mumbling to myself. "Come on, Wentz." I punch my dummy and watch as it hits the ground. I let out a breath of exhaustion, and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I unclench my fist, and walk towards Scott. "Hey small guy, dinner is served." I take the meat and throw it against the wall, "fuck you. I don't want your shit, how's Patrick?" Scott rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Ask him yourself, when you get out of this place. If you get out of this place."  I growl and grab the bars, "you better not have been flirting with him. I will kill you if I find out. I'm not kidding, Scott. You're lucky that I'm blocked away from you, if I wasn't I would rip your throat out." Scott chuckles, "you'll never scare me." I glare at him as he walks away, fuck him. I'll just ask my baby, if Scott's been flirting with him.

(Hayley's POV)

God, this place is so boring. I want Vanessa here with me, I miss her so much. I miss lighting houses on fire, and I miss my group Let The Flames Begin. I miss Taylor and Jeremy, I'm happy that they didn't get caught. Hopefully, they're recruiting other people to break me and Vanessa out of jail. "Come on, Hayley." I stand up from my corner, and walk towards the bars. I watch as Scott slides, the meat under the slot. "That's not sanitary," I mutter. "Well don't expect good sanitation in a prison." I roll my eyes and take the piece of meat. I can't wait until tonight, I'll finally be able to roam around.

(Vanessa's POV)

I play with my lighter, watching the flame. This flame reminds me of Hayley, her fiery red hair and her fiery personality. She was made for Let The Flames Begin. Too bad, that we both were found. I hope Taylor and Jeremy recruit others, so he can bail us out of here. "Hey, Vanessa, what did I say about matches?" I look up to Scott, "shut up. I'm not setting anything on fire." I hear Scott slide food under the slot thingy. "You're not gonna be happy, until you light yourself on fire." I roll my eyes, "I'm part of Let The Flames Begin. Fire doesn't scare me. It burns, yes. But it doesn't scare me. Also I lit myself on fire before, it's not that bad." Scott gives me a shocked look, and shakes his head before walking away.

(Gerard's POV)

I lay down on my bed, God I'm so horny. I want my Frankie here, so he can fuck me senseless. I palm myself through my jumpsuit, I arch my back from the pleasure. I press harder, and moan at the pressure. Just a few more hours, and Frank will be here. Frank can fuck me against the wall, roughly. I let out a whiny moan at the thought, God I'm such a slut for Frankie. "Uh, G-Gerard. Dinner is here." I look up to see Scott, his face is flushed. "Okay, I'm coming." I sit up from my bed, and walk over to the bars. Making sure I swing my hips with every step. I clutch onto the bars, and look up at the tall man. "Oh, thank you." I let out a small moan, "thank you so much. Scotty, I would suck you off if I could. I'm such a slut for cock, especially my Frankie's." I run my hand up and down the bar, like it's a dick. "My Frankie's cock is so big and thick," I let out a loud whine. I lick up the bar, "and he's just so tasty." I look into Scott's brown eyes, they're filled with lust. "Oh, and the way he fills me up. So good." I take the meat from the place and turn around, "but to bad he's not here. And too bad I can't give you a blowjob, anyways thanks for the dinner." I turn back around, and place a hand in my hip. I giggle at Scott's reaction, and bite my lip. "Are you gonna go now, or what?" He stares at me for a few more moments, before running the other way. Just a few more hours, and Frank will fill to my needs.

(Frank's POV)

I could hear Gerard's conversation with Scott. He's such a fucking whore, oh just he wait. Once I get out of here, I'm gonna fuck him up. He's gonna be crying in pleasure, oh his hole is probably nice and tight for me. Just the thoughts of him, make me horny. But I miss him a lot too. He's my little Geebear, I will always love him. "Frankie…I mean Frank, get up." I notice Scott's flushed face, and clouded eyes. The things Gerard can do to some people, that's how we got away with most crimes. Gerard would always seduce the person. I killed a man for flirting with my Gee, I never attacked anyone so violently. I just lost control, no one touches my Geebear. I don't know, what I would do without him. I walk to the bars, and grab the meat. "Thanks," I mutter. I hear him pace away to the left, just a few more hours. Then, Gee will be mine.

(Mikey's POV)

"It's okay little guy," I mutter as I pet my stuffed unicorn. "Just you and me, and when I get out of here. It will be me and the others." I miss the killjoys a lot, we were all wild. Just a lot of death, hopefully Dr. Death Defying is okay. He was our surgeon, our proctor, our helicopter. He always helped us escaped from the police, and he was the only family Gee and I had. I can't wait until I'm out of here, I can finally go see Ray and Gerard. Just a few more hours, and I'll be with my friends. "Stop playing with that, damned unicorn! Unicorns aren't real. Now come get your food," great. Scott is back, kill me. I get up and walk to the bars, ignoring him and taking the food. God, I hate him. I eat some of the meat, and crawl into bed. I need to sleep to have energy for tonight.

(Ray's POV)

I miss the others, I missed how we would kill those pigs. Just blow their heads off, that's the only fun I had my whole life. My whole life sucks, murdering and stealing was the only fun I had. Tonight is the night, hopefully we won't get caught. I'm always on edge about this, because they just upgrade security. But it's Tyler idea, and we only listen to Tyler.

_~Time Skip~_

(Tyler's POV)

I hit my hand against my head, "stupid voices." I mutter, I hear a crack from the loudspeakers. "Lights out, prisoners. I repeat lights out." I crawl into bed and pretend to sleep, oh just they wait. Tonight is gonna be great.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! Also sorry for not updating!

"Come on, Tyler. Time to get up." I hear a little voice say, "the night is young. We deserve freedom." I open my eyes in complete darkness, I then notice a man standing outside of my cell. "Blurryface?" I call out, "yeah it's me." I look around my room, the camera is destroyed. I walk towards the exit of the cell, and walk out as it automatically opens. I suddenly feel a burst of adrenaline, I'm finally free. "Thank you, Blurryface." I say, before going to my friends cells. I see Brendon waiting, "took you long enough." He joked, "now let's get my Dallon."

We find Dallon smiling while waiting, we bust open the door. "Dallon!" I watch as Brendon jumps into Dallon's arms, "I missed you." I giggle at the cute couple, and go to the next cell. Melanie's cell. She has tears brimmed in her eyes, when I bust open her door. "Thank you, so much." We speed run to the next cell, Halsey comes and clutches the bars. "Baby, I missed you." Once the door is fully opened, Halsey pulls Melanie into a tight hug. Brendon and Dallon catches up with us, "come on let's go get the others." We all spilt up to get everyone else. I go to Patrick's cell, he's sitting on his patiently while twiddling his thumbs. I laugh at Patrick, how adorable. He looks over in my direction and smiles, "hey Ty." I bust open his cell door, he gives me a tight hug once he's out. "Thanks," I hug him back.

"Hey, Trick. Save, some love for me." Patrick and I look behind us, it's Pete and Dallon. Brendon is nowhere to be found, Patrick unlatches from me and hugs his lover. Pete smiles at Patrick, before kissing him on the lips. I smile at the couple, "where's the others?" Dallon shrugs, "I don't know. I think Bren went to get Nessa and Hayley, and Mel and Halsey went to get Gerard, Frank, Mikey, and Ray." I look over to Pete and Patrick, holding each other closely.

"They're adorable. But, this is amazing. How did you do this, Ty?" I look at Dallon in confusion, "how did you break open your cell?" I look over my shoulder to see Blurryface, "it's okay. Tell him, Ty." I fiddle with my hands, "well I have a friend, and his name is Blurryface. He always helps me out with this, he automatically opens the door. Like magic!" Dallon has an unsure look on his face, "Tyler...I don't think Blurryface exists." I give him a confused look, "I think he's a pigment of your imagination. You break out of your cell, yourself...don't you?" I shake my head, what does he mean? He doesn't see Blurryface. I see Blurryface, why doesn't anyone else see him? I see him, and he's real.

"B-Blurryface is real. I call him Blurryface, because I can't see his face. He doesn't know his name, so I gave him the name Blurryface." I hear light footsteps coming towards us, it's the others. I walk towards Mikey, who looks traumatized, "where's Gerard and Frank?" Mikey shivers, "when Mel unlocked my cell, I went to say hi to them. And I found Gerard and Frank having sex, I want to wash my eyes out with bleach." Brendon chuckled, "well I thought it was pretty hot. I'm also not really surprised, it can get pretty lonely in your cell. If you know what I mean." We all talked and roamed around, this is very dangerous. There is cameras everywhere, but I broke some. They caught us, before.

Hopefully they don't catch us again, I walk down the corridor that leads to my cell. We all agreed to meet there, but it's strangely quiet. Once I'm there, I notice all my friends are looking around nervously. I was about to ask what's going on, but Brendon pressed his finger to lips. I could hear heavy footsteps, the fast but smooth sound of boots hitting the ground. Oh no. It's the squat team.

I notice Halsey holding Melanie close, as she started to shake, tears streaming down her cheeks. The last time we were caught, we had to stay in a box like cell without bars. Just tiny window spaces, and enough room to slide the food through. We had to stay there for four weeks, only getting freedom when we went outside. Melanie is claustrophobic, and she couldn't handle it. At night, the whole prison could hear her quiet sobs and wails for help. Halsey killed the guy, who put her in there, when we were released. It was bad. Actually, it was really bad.

"Blurryface, help us. Please!" I whisper yell, he appears in front of me. "We all get caught eventually, Tyler. Just accept it. I love you," Blurryface whispers. I blush, "I love you, too." There is suddenly flashlights, that break his form and into my eyes.

"It's them again." I watch as they grab my friends, and tug them away from their lovers. Melanie is sobbing as she tries to fight, I watch as the kick my friends to the ground. I feel one of them kick my knee, I fall to the cold dirty floor. "You guys again, that's it. I'm done. We're putting them somewhere else," I hear Melanie's sobs as she's kicked.

This is abuse.

Al my friends are yelling and screaming for each other. Patrick is curled up in a ball crying. Brendon's face is bloody and is unconscious, Hayley is having trouble breathing, and Gerard is whimpering as he try to block the blows. Dallon, Frank, Pete, Vanessa, Halsey look like they're ready to kill. Especially Frank.

I try to reach out for help, but my hand is trampled. Then a hard pain is in the back of my head, and all I see is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I feel so bad for writing this. I can kind of feel the kicks, and it's just not good. Like I'm imagining it happening to me. Anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating! This is coming out more frequently, I promise. I hoped you enjoyed this! Bye.


	5. Author's Note!

I have to apologize guys for not updating this. I'm a horrible person, but I just lost inspiration. It's been three fucking months and I hate myself for it. Many of you guys really enjoyed this, so I asked my friend to continue writing this for me. And she said yes. This fic will now be on her ao3 account, makinghistory. So go follow her now and check out her other fics. She is a great writer. I promise you guys will enjoy this fic ten times more if she's writing them. Once again, I'm very sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic Heathens. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I honestly had so much fun writing it, and I can't wait to continue. Anyways that's all for now. 
> 
> ~majestic_emo


End file.
